ron_rolfandomcom-20200214-history
Skirmish Maps
In Skirmish there are 42 Maps, a majority of which are 2 player maps and few are rehashes but as a bigger map size/more players. Every Map states the max number of players, neutral cities and other sites with special rules. # Burial Grounds #* "Ancient crypts dominate this map, creating narrow chokepoints--some of which may have collapsed since your last visit. Condottieri and Scavengers are the most commonly-found inhabitants. Much of the Timonium will be found concentrated in the center." #** 2 Player #** 4 Neutral Cities #** 6 Other Sites # Coliseum #* "Become "King of the Hill" by establishing yourself as the only player with units in the Coliseum. The first player to do so for long enough wins." #** 2 Player #** 4 Neutral Cities #** 4 Other Sites # Corbanile Mines #* "Rough terrain makes for difficult passage and Mining Companies dominate the center. Expect two expansion cities per player, but beware! Some lie close to both borders." #** 2 Player #** 4 Neutral Cities #** 6 Other Sites # Elder's Rise #* "A glass wall separates the teams on this map. Dark Alin guard all of the sites here and have already plundered many of the Relics, leaving fewer to be discovered." #** 2 Player #** 4 Neutral Cities #** 8 Other Sites # Frozen Standoff #* "Rich Timonium deposits and wild Berserker camps dominate the center of this map. Two expansion Cities and a Shaman Stone are also available to each player. Facing the threat of hostile natives, each nation starts with extra soldiers." #** 2 Player #** 4 Neutral Cities #** 7 Other Sites # Kalahese Desert #* "Great wealth can be found in the Kalahese, along with many Dark Alin sites. You start with a Merchant or Reactor District for extra income, but beware: the Salamanders won't be happy to see you." #** 2 Player #** 6 Neutral Cities #** 8 Other Sites # Miana Reservoir #* "Amidst the ruins of a gigantic reservoir, Condottieri soldiers guard rich Timonium deposits, cities, and other sites--including the valuable Power Plant. Your opponent starts nearby, so you begin with one free Military District." #** 2 Player #** 10 Neutral Cites #** 10 Other Sites #*** This map is used at the Vinci CTW skirmish map. # Nohoch Crater #* "Its origins lost in the mists of time, this great lava pit contains Timonium deposits rich in productivity but few in number. The narrow central bridge makes for difficult passage into enemy territory." #** 2 Player #** 4 - 6 Neutral Cities #** 4 - 12 Other Sites # Rain Flats #* "Beneath the lush jungle canopy, outposts of the Fallen Cuotl guard abundant Timonium deposits. Beware the powerful and hostile Shrines impeding travel through the center of the map." #** 2 Player #** 4 Neutral Cities #** 6 - 8 Other Cites # Spire Forest #* "The ancient trees of this swampy forest form the backdrop for a fierce struggle to control the central expansion cities. Fallen Cuotl guard a few neutral sites scattered about the periphery." #** 2 Player #** 4 Neutral Cities #** 4 Other Sites # Summer's Heat #* "Beneath the harsh desert sun, wild and hostile creature roam the sands. Though the paths may have shifted since your last sojourn here, the dearth of precious Timonium remains a constant." #** 2 Player #** 4 Neutral Cities #** 6 Other Sites #*** This map is used the Alin CTW skirmish map. # Umberto Lowlands #* "Abandoned by its previous inhabitants, this forested region now provide the setting for a short, sharp struggle to control the expansion cities ringing the map. Vinci Mining Companies may have reached the Timonium deposits before you." #** 2 Player #** 6 Neutral Cities #** 4 Other Sites # Valley of Lost Souls #* "Home to bands of Fallen Cuotl, this wide open valley feature three expansion cities per player as well as three additional neutral sites." #** 2 Player #** 6 Neutral Cities #** 6 Other Sites # Vents #* "This map's large central volcano creates man choke points, though your enemy is never far away.Look for friends among the Dune Raiders and Fallen Cuotl you will find lurking between the region's sparse Timonium deposits." #** 2 Player #** 4 Neutral Cities #** 5 Other Sites # Kagra's Lungs #* "A wide plain of ice stretches between the three combatants. Shaman Stones can sometimes be found in the center, but the Berserkers and Condottieri have set up their Camps and Outposts around the edges." #** 3 Player #** 6 Neutral Cities #** 3 - 4 Other Sites #*** Only Official 3 player map. # Battle for the Core #* "Turrets manned by Fallen Cuotl ring this time-etched fragment of the legendary Mother Ship. Unlocking the Ship's remaining secrets will require control of the central Core." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 9 Other Sites # Dark Chasm #* "Riven by a chasm of Dark Glass, this magical desert offers no land connect to the domain of your enemies--you will have to transport yourself across. Dune Raiders guard the neutral sites strewn about the parched landscape." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 16 Other Sites # Dark Crossings #* "Bridges stretch across a yawning chasm of Dark Glass and must be controlled to allow your armies passage. The Dune Raiders of this desert region may prove friendly... for a price." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 16 Other Sites # Death Basin #* "Special Deathmatch Rules in Effect! Start with a huge amount of resources, including Research Points and Prototypes (Vinci Only). The map itself is a modified version of the Lost Basib with more defenders on Neutral Sites." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 8 - 10 Other Sites # Glacial Divide #* "You have an island to yourself, as the four arctic land masses are separated by impassable ravines. Berserkers predominate among the native tribes, but Fallen Cuotl have been spotted from time to time." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 12 Other Sites # Kaba Swamplands #* "In an open swamp, Timonium can be hard to find. A ruined temple occupies the center, but only in certain season, and Fallen Cuotl defend the various neutral sites." #** 4 Player #** 12 Neutral Cities #** 12 - 16 Other Sites # Mount Tola #* "Though an eruption level the stately Mt. Tola, hostile Dark Glass creature no pick eagerly over rich new Timonium deposits. Travel is difficult amid the rubble, but camps of Fallen Cuotl form way points in the outer reaches." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 10 Other Sites # Pillars of the Desert #* "Rich Timonium deposits atop these thirten remote mesas have recently spawned a thriving clifftop economy. The central pillar may contain a City, a Timonium deposit, or a Neutral site." #** 4 Player #** 8 - 9 Neutral Cities #** 12 - 13 Other Sites # Pillars of Thuran #* "Rich Timonium deposits atop these thirten remote mesas have recently spawned a thriving clifftop economy. A Sand Citadel upon the central pillar is home to Thuran the Sky Inferno, capture the site to control him." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 13 Other Sites # Silea Forest #* "Your enemies begin close by, and your starting City lies dangerously exposed near the center of the map, so you start with an extra defensive building. Scavenger sites and expansion cities can be found to the outside of this Timonium-rich area." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 12 Other Sites # The Doge's Hammer #* "Special Rules: one player is the "defender" and fights alone against all the others. The defender starts with more units, buildings and resources, also, he has easier access to the Doge's Hammer, a devastatingly powerful cannon." #** 4 Player #** 5 Neutral Cities #** 5 Other Sites # The Lost Basin #* "In this remote jungle basin you may find yourself near an ally... or an enemy. Vinci Miners, Fallen Cuotl, and outland Berserkers have each been spotted in the region from time to time. You have expansion cities available, but you start with extra resources." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 8 - 10 Other Sites # The Northern Reach #* "Your starting mountain connects to several others through a network of bridges. The Condottieri and Berserkers you encounter on your way to the enemy may sometimes prove hostile." #** 4 Player #** 9 Neutral Cities #** 12 Other Sites # The Storm Mashes #* "The sliver of land on which you start will not prove self-sufficient for long. In order to expand and encounter other players, you will need to fly across the impenetrable swamps to the large central landmass." #** 4 Player #** 10 Neutral Cities #** 10 - 12 Other Sites # Wasteland #* "Berserkers, Dark Alin, and Condottieri have all converged upon this open steppe. Expansion cities ring the fringes, but with most of the Timonium near the center, your borders will need to be extended inwards." #** 4 Player #** 8 Neutral Cities #** 12 Other Sites # Valley of Lost Souls #* "Home to bands of Fallen Cuotl, this wide open valley feature three expansion cities per player as well as three additional neutral sites." #** 5 Player #** 15 Neutral Cities #** 15 Other Sites #*** Only Official normal 5 Player map # Wonder Valley #* "Home to bands of Fallen Cuotl, this wide open valley feature three expansion cities per player as well as three additional neutral sites. Most importantly, there is a Cuotl Wonder in the middle of the map. It will be the Eye of the Gods, the Soul Reaper, or the Moon Temple: each has a different power." #** 5 Player #** 15 Neutral Cities #** 16 Other Sites # Condottieri Outlands #* "Recent discoveries of rich Timonium deposits have attracted multitudes of Condottieri to the area. Your allies will start near you, and your enemies far away. Look for three expansion cities per player, plus a wealth of neutral sites waiting to be conquered." #** 6 Player #** 18 Neutral Cities #** 18 - 24 Other Sites # Desert Peril #* "Team members will find themselves starting close together on this desert map, and the central player from each time is protected behind a cliff. Alin factions guard several neutral sites as well as two expansion Cities per player, but in the central valley lurk hostile Salamanders." #** 6 Player #** 12 Neutral Cities #** 12 Other Sites # Quetzal's Plume #* "Impassible cliffs separate the starting plateaus, leaving each player with his own "island." Fallen Cuotl guard various sites around the map." #** 6 Players #** 18 Neutral Cities #** 18 - 21 Other Sites # Lunar Scars #* "This troubled land will soon be scarred further as a titanic struggle unfolds for control of the inner ring of expansion cities. Your starting City begins with a free district." #** 6 Player #** 12 Neutral Cities #** 18 Other Sites # Sayna Mortem #* "The demigod Sayna is said to have perished in the volcanic chasm which divides the two halves of this map. Fallen Cuotl defend most sites, but watch for hostile Salamanders, Expect two expansion Cities per player plus one additional expansion city one each side of the chasm." #** 6 Player #** 14 Neutral Cities #** 18 Other Sites # Elder's Rise #* "A glass wall separates the teams on this map. Dark Alin guard all of the sites here and have already plundered many of the Relics, leaving fewer to be discovered." #** 8 Player #** 16 Neutral Cities #** 18 Other Sites # Kalahese Desert #* "Great wealth can be found in the Kalahese, along with many Dark Alin sites. You start with a Merchant or Reactor District for extra income, but beware: the Salamanders won't be happy to see you." #** 8 Player #** 24 Neutral Cities #** 54 - 56 Other Sites # Maldini Heights #* "Rugged valleys scarring the countryside have kept the Vinci Mining Companies reliant of air power. Players begin on isolated plateaus with two expansion Cities and two neutral sites nearby. An unknown number of central plateaus may conceal additional useful locations" #** 8 Player #** 16 - 18 Neutral Cities #** 25 - 29 Other Sites # Nomad #* "On this map you begin with only a small scouting force and no starting City. You will need to establish a base quickly--and carefully, for hostile Dark Alin and Salamanders roam the desert. #** 8 Player #** 24 Neutral Cities #** 54 - 56 Other Sites # Northland Flurry #* "In the craggy mountains of the north dwell many hostile barbarians. On this make choke points insulate players from one another. Most of the neutral sites and the Timonium will be found in the center." #** 8 Player #** 16 Neutral Cities #** 12 Other Sites